


Closure

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-26
Updated: 2004-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Chimera"Summary: After the events in "Chimera", Daniel reaches a new stage in hislife





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Closure

##  Closure

##### Written by Bee Bee  
Comments? Write to us at beverleybeaumont@hotmail.com

  * SPOILERS : Season 7. Spoilers for Chimera 
  * SUMMARY : After the events in Chimera Daniel reaches a new stage in his life 
  * G [M] 



* * *

Daniel managed to hold it together until Sarah had left the SGC for a secure convalescent home. Here she would receive the necessary counselling to help her recover from her ordeal of being a host to Osiris.

Daniel had sat with Sarah for hours once the Goa'uld had been removed by a Tok'ra operative, reassuring her that everything would be all right. Janet Fraiser had arranged for her to spend time with an Air Force psychologist, during her stay at the home prior to her release when she intended to fly home to England. 

To say Sarah was traumatised by her ordeal would be an understatement. Daniel was sure she was strong enough to deal with the symptoms of post traumatic stress and that, eventually, she would be fine. There was even a possibility that, given the knowledge she now possessed, Sarah might come back to work within the SGC. All this was, however, in the future and, as Daniel waved Sarah off from the SGC, he forced himself not to think too far ahead as far as he and Sarah were concerned.

Their relationship had ended; not too happily, many years before and Daniel realised that his feelings for her now were those of friendship and guilt. He felt somehow responsible for what Sarah had been through as a host to Osiris. Although he now accepted that there was nothing between them, so far as romance was concerned, their shared knowledge and hurt bound them together and that was a bond that would never be broken.

"You feeling okay?"

Jack's voice broke into Daniel's thoughts and he raised his head to meet the worried face of his friend. He nodded and instantly regretted the action as the world suddenly spun and a wave of nausea washed over him.

"Daniel?" Jack had noticed how pale his friend gone. He had been pale before but now, if possible, he looked even paler.

"I'm fine Jack," Daniel muttered, turning and heading back towards the entrance to the mountain.

"Like hell," Jack muttered, following Daniel inside and towards the elevator.

Daniel just wanted to get into his office, close the door and rest his throbbing head on the desk. He knew, if he wanted to achieve this, he would have to put on a damned good show for Jack O'Neill.

The elevator doors closed and the pair stood in silence as they descended into the depths of Cheyenne Mountain. Jack watched Daniel out of the corner of his eye. He knew his friend well, he knew how he hid his pain and suffering, how he blocked his emotions and hid them from his friends. He guessed that the whole incident with Osiris/Sarah had affected him much more than he was letting on and he knew that he wasn't going to get a damned thing out of Daniel without one hell of a struggle.

"Do you fancy coming over tonight to watch the game?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

There was no reply, Daniel stood, arms wrapped around him, staring into space totally unaware of his surroundings.

"Daniel?" Jack raised his voice a little and was rewarded by a confused stare from the archaeologist.

"What?" Daniel asked scowling at Jack through half-closed eyes as even the dim light in the elevator aggravated his headache.

"I said are you coming over tonight to watch the game," Jack repeated, "we could send out for a pizza."

"Okay."

Jack was surprised. He had expected Daniel to come up with a pile of excuses, translations to complete, fish to feed, laundry to do.

This is different, Jack thought but decided to play along.

"Okay see you at seven?"

"Mmm," Daniel managed before sinking back into silence as the elevator finally reached their level. The doors slide open and Jack started to get out when he realised Daniel wasn't following him. He turned to see Daniel standing with his eyes closed.

"Earth to Dr. Jackson," Jack called.

"What?" Daniel opened his eyes and squinted at Jack.

"Are you planning on riding the elevator all day?" Jack asked.

Daniel looked around suddenly aware of his surroundings.

"Oh, sorry," he muttered stepping out into the corridor.

"So, see you later then?" Jack checked as Daniel headed towards his office.

Daniel waved his hand to signify that he had heard and understood and then disappeared into his office leaving Jack standing in the corridor.

Once inside Daniel switched on the low light over his desk. It was all his pounding head could tolerate. He fumbled in his drawer for some Tylenol and dry swallowed a couple before sinking down onto his chair and resting his head on his arms.

**********

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked the Colonel as they sat together in the commissary   
eating lunch later the same day.

"You know Daniel, Carter," Jack reminded her, "everything's fine, he's okay, leave him alone, do not enter, do not touch...." His voice trailed off.

Sam nodded, she did know Daniel and she was worried.

"How's Pete doing?" Jack asked. Sam's boyfriend had been injured by Osiris in a shoot-out outside Daniel's house and had been discharged from the SGC infirmary a few days earlier and despatched back to Denver to convalesce.

"He's doing fine sir, thanks," Sam smiled to herself as she recalled her boyfriend and their goodbyes before he left for Denver.

"Good," Jack said. His heart constricted a little as he saw her radiant face every time the cop's name was mentioned. He knew it was stupid, there was never going to have been anything between him and his 2IC and he was happy that she was happy but still there was that little part of him that cared for Carter and that would never change.

Sam put Pete to the back of her mind as she considered her friend and colleague. She had to admit that she had been so wrapped up in her own little world and so worried about Pete that she had neglected Daniel and how he must have been feeling.

"I'll call in and see Daniel on my way back," she promised Jack. He nodded, "he's not handling this as well as he would have us think," he told Sam.

She nodded "Same old, same old then?" She noticed that the Colonel looked worried and added, "don't worry Sir, he'll be fine, he always is."

Jack smiled, but the smile didn't reach his brown eyes. "I guess so," he said before returning his attention to his meat loaf.

**********

Sam knocked gently on Daniel's office door but on getting no response, decided to pop her head around and see what was happening. What she found was Daniel fast asleep, slumped over his desk, with his head on his arms. Sam debated whether or not to wake her friend but finally decided that, if he needed to sleep, he would be more comfortable on the couch in his office, or better still at home tucked up in bed. She tiptoed into the room and gently touched Daniel's shoulder.

"Daniel," she whispered. It took a few attempts but finally Daniel opened his eyes and peered myopically at Sam.

"Wazzthematter?" Daniel slurred as he reached for his glasses.

"Wouldn't you be better off at home Daniel?" Sam asked gently.

Daniel found his glasses and put them on before peering once again at Sam. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's two thirty in the afternoon Daniel," Sam confirmed. She was slightly worried at her friend's confused state and the pallor of his skin. She tried again.

"Daniel go home, please. We've all had a stressful couple of weeks and you didn't get much sleep when Osiris was messing with your dreams," Sam reminded Daniel.

"I promised to finish these translations for SG4," Daniel started to protest but Sam was having none of it.

"Home Daniel, now," she ordered. "I'll get someone to drive you, you're in no state."

Daniel nodded, reaching over to switch off his desk lamp before pushing the chair back and standing up. As he reached the vertical his head began to swim and his vision darkened. He wavered and would have fallen back onto his chair if Sam hadn't been there to steady him.

"See," she said, "you're exhausted."

Daniel nodded his acceptance of this remark. "I guess so," he admitted.

**********

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief as he closed the door of his house and pulled the blinds down in his bedroom. He looked around suspiciously before gingerly lowering himself onto the bed so as not to aggravate the pounding headache that no amount of Tylenol seemed to shift.

He liked this bungalow. Jack and Sam had helped him choose it when he had returned from being ascended and he had spent many happy hours, once his belongings had been retrieved from storage, setting things out to his satisfaction. Now he wasn't sure he could stay there, would the memory of Osiris in his bedroom cause him even more nightmares then he already had?

I can't think about that now, he decided as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the dim coolness of his room. Within seconds he was fast asleep.Jack finished his paperwork for the day and was just heading to search out Daniel to remind him of their 'date' for the evening when he was hailed on the corridor by his 2IC.

"Colonel, if you're looking for Daniel he's gone home," Sam called, stopping Jack in his tracks.

"Gone home?" Jack couldn't believe it; Daniel never went home early. He had to be prised away from his desk at the end of each day. If Jack or Sam or Teal'c didn't physically remove him from the Base he would work 24 hours a day.

"I found him asleep in his office sir," Sam explained. "I persuaded him to go home and sleep in his own bed."

"Was that wise Major?" Jack asked and Sam immediately realised what she had done. She had sent Daniel home to sleep in the bed where Osiris had taunted him with dreams of his past with Sarah only days before. The same bed where Osiris had used a ribbon device on Daniel before attempting to escape. If anywhere was going to give Daniel nightmares it was this bed.

"Oh God Sir, I didn't think," Sam spluttered looking appalled.

"I'll head straight over there," Jack said. "Hopefully I can drag him around to my house before any damage is done."

"Sir, what can I do to help?" Sam begged. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

"Don't sweat Carter, I'll deal with this," Jack called over his shoulder as he hotfooted it towards the elevator.

Jack put his foot down and drove as fast as he dare to Daniel's home. As he drove he prayed that Daniel wouldn't have fallen asleep, wouldn't have had a nightmare.

As soon as Jack let himself in to the silent house he realised Daniel was asleep. He tiptoed into the bedroom to check that his friend was okay and found Daniel lying on top of the covers, fast asleep, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead but otherwise unharmed.

Jack pondered his options, if he woke Daniel now he could provoke a nightmare, an unwanted memory of being woken by Osiris or, at the least, a cranky archaeologist. He decided that he would let Daniel sleep and wait in the lounge with the TV on low until his friend awoke.

Jack awoke with a start, the room was in darkness and struggled to see his watch face. Once he had managed to focus on the dim green dial he realised that he must have fallen asleep on Daniel's couch. As he remembered where he was his heart lurched as he remembered why he was here. He had come to watch over his friend and here he was sleeping and no idea whether Daniel had woken up over the past few hours or not. He stood up and stretched to try to ease the kinks out of his neck before switching on the hall light and tiptoeing into Daniel 's bedroom. He really didn't want to wake Daniel if at all possible or trigger a nightmare. 'Hell, he thought, Daniel has enough history to cause sleeping problems without me adding to them'. He breathed a sigh of relief as he neared the bed and saw that Daniel was still fast asleep. The covers twisted around his legs were a sure indication that it wasn't an untroubled sleep but as Jack peered into Daniel's face he decided he looked okay for now. Jack gently covered Daniel with the quilt and then he quietly closed the bedroom door and headed into the kitchen to raid his friend's icebox.

The soft dawn light filtering through the blinds finally woke Daniel. He lay for a few moments gathering his thoughts and testing his head. The headache was still there and he grimaced as he thought of facing another day with a pounding head, nausea and blurred vision. His experiences of ribbon devices in the past meant he knew what to expect from this encounter and he knew he just had to ride it out. Janet Fraiser could probably prescribe something a little stronger but he really didn't want the hassle of going to the infirmary and answering all her questions, sitting through one of her very thorough examinations and being forced to stay on Base until she was satisfied he was over the worst.

Daniel finally found the strength to push himself up off the bed and stagger into the bathroom in search of Tylenol. After dry swallowing a couple of pills and relieving himself Daniel felt his way into the kitchen to get a drink of juice. He knew one of the effects of the ribbon device and its ensuing migraine was dehydration and, although his stomach lurched at the very idea of eating or drinking anything, he knew he was going to have to risk it.

Daniel had lived in this house long enough to be able to find his way around and so he was confident he could negotiate his way to the fridge without aggravating his headache by opening his eyes.

"Daniel what ya doing?"

"Jack?"

Jack O'Neill was surprised that Daniel didn't seem to find it unusual that he wasn't alone in his home. Truth be told, once in the grip of a full blown migraine attack, the whole street could be partying in his front room and Daniel wouldn't bat an eyelid.

"Headache?" Jack's voice was closer now and Daniel risked opening one eye to squint in its direction. Jack O'Neill's face swam into focus for a few seconds and Daniel thought he looked worried. He closed his eye again and felt for the fridge door.

"Here sit down, what do you want?" Jack put a hand on Daniel's back and guided him towards the couch.

"Juice," Daniel croaked as he sank gratefully down into the plump cushions and laid his throbbing head back. He heard Jack moving around and then a cool glass was placed in his hand and Jack's hand guided the glass to Daniel's lips. Daniel took a tentative sip, apple juice, cool and tart slid down his parched throat and he sighed with pleasure. He guessed, from past experience, that it wouldn't be long before that same juice made a re appearance but he appreciated it while he could.

"Have you taken any meds?" Jack's voice dragged Daniel back to the here and now. He didn't dare risk a nod in response and so, taking a deep breath and willing the apple juice to stay put he mumbled an affirmative.

"Do you want me to ring Doc Fraiser?" Jack sounded concerned but Daniel was more annoyed than comforted by this. He just wanted to be left alone, he didn't want to answer questions, didn't want to listen to anyone. He just wanted to curl up in the darkness until this headache burned itself out.

When Daniel didn't reply Jack gently shook him on the shoulder to try to elicit a response. Daniel's eyes flew open.

"For God's sake leave me alone can't you," he yelled. It was the wrong course of action. As the bright sunlight hit his retinas, his headache flared, his stomach rolled and Daniel found himself on his knees on the floor, clutching his head in both hands and the smell of vomit and apple juice mingling around him.

Luckily Jack O'Neill didn't leave his friend alone and Daniel was soon cleaned up and tucked back up in bed feeling a total shit for the way he had snapped at Jack. Jack had closed the blinds so that all but the merest glimmer of daylight was eliminated from the room. He had also found a fan in the spare room that he had trained on Daniel's overheated body and he had untangled all the bedcovers and removed all except a cool cotton sheet, which he had draped over Daniel.

"Thanks Jack," Daniel murmured as Jack finished his ministrations and prepared to head out of the bedroom to let Daniel get some sleep.

"No sweat Dannyboy," Jack replied as he quietly closed the door and left his friend to sleep.

"Janet Fraiser," the voice at the other end of the telephone announced as Jack was finally connected to the SGC infirmary.

"Doc, Daniel's got a real bad headache," Jack's voice sounded concerned.

"What are his symptoms Colonel?" Janet Fraiser asked. She guessed it was migraine, the usual after effect of the ribbon device, together with lack of sleep and the general stress of helping Sarah.

"Bad headache, can't tolerate the light, throwing up, crabby as hell...."

Sounds like a bad migraine Colonel, has he taken any medication?"

"Tylenol but I think he threw it back at me together with a glass of apple juice," Jack grimaced at the memory of cleaning up the mess from Daniel's floor earlier.

"I finish my shift in an hour, I'll come over then and bring something different," Janet promised.

"Thanks Doc." Jack replaced the receiver, praying that Daniel hadn't overheard the conversation. In his current mood Jack didn't think Janet Fraiser was going to be Daniel's favourite visitor but he was worried about his friend. Daniel had suffered from the ribbon device on several occasions in the past and each time he seemed to suffer more than before. Jack sighed as he sat back down on the couch and picked up the remote. Daniel Jackson certainly seemed to attract trouble and Osiris had been trouble with a capital T as far as Jack was concerned. He still didn't really believe he, she, whatever you wanted to call the snake, was actually gone despite the reassurance of the Tok'ra.

Luckily Jack heard Janet's car pull up outside and so he was able to open the door before she could ring the bell and risk waking Daniel.

"He's still sleeping," Jack informed the petite doctor as she entered the house carrying her medical bag.

"It's probably the best thing for him at the moment," Janet reassured the Colonel as she put her bag on the floor and proceeded to remove her coat and place it into Jack's outstretched hand.

Daniel stirred as Jack and Janet entered the bedroom and he turned over onto his back, groaning and putting his arm over his eyes to shut out even the dim light from the open door.

"Daniel, Janet's here to give you something for the pain," Jack whispered, wondering how Daniel was going to react to this. Surprisingly Daniel was acquiescent and merely grunted his understanding. Jack stepped aside and allowed Janet to approach her patient.

"Hi Daniel, I hear you have a bad headache," Janet kept her voice low to avoid aggravating Daniel's symptoms. "On a scale of 1 to 10 how bad is it?" she probed, turning to open her bag and reach for the blood pressure cuff.

"Eleven," Daniel muttered not bothering to move the arm covering his eyes.

"I'm just going to check your blood pressure and then I'll start an IV and get some fluids into you together with some medication, okay?" Janet waited for Daniel's assent before continuing.

Jack stood quietly and watched Janet Fraiser as she deftly examined Daniel and set up an IV that she hooked to a picture hook above the bed. Once she was satisfied that it was running she inserted a syringe and added its contents.

"What's that?" Jack asked, curious as to what Janet was giving Daniel.

"Just some stronger medication for his migraine Colonel," Janet replied replacing the used syringe of Dihydroergotamine in her bag and motioning for Jack to follow her out of the bedroom.

Once back in the lounge Janet sat on the couch and kicked off her shoes. The thought crossed her mind that she was in the presence of a senior officer but then she remembered that this senior officer was also one of her closest friends and she was, after all, officially off duty.

"Coffee?" Jack asked reading the signals and realising that Janet was tired after a long night at the SGC.

"That would be lovely Colonel, thank you," Janet smiled and unbuttoned her collar before relaxing back against the cushions and closing her eyes.

Jack smiled at the sight of the Base Medical Officer with her feet propped up on the couch and her eyes closed. If some of her nurses could see her now her stern image would be ruined he thought as he headed into the kitchen.

Jack and Janet sat companionably together drinking their coffee. They chatted easily together, one ear listening out for any sounds from the bedroom. After a while Janet checked her watch.

"I'll just check on Daniel and then I'd better head home," she announced.

"Will he need any more medication?" Jack asked, worried that Daniel might wake up later and still be in pain.

"I'll give him another shot now and then leave you to give the next dose in 4 hours if that's okay," Janet suggested, "you are staying aren't you?"

"Wild horses wouldn't drag me away," Jack said and Janet nodded, satisfied that she would be leaving her patient in capable hands.

"I promised to ring Sam and let her know how Daniel is," Janet said, "I think she was planning on coming over later with Teal'c."

"Tell her to bring pizza," Jack suggested. He suddenly realised how hungry he was. Daniel wasn't renowned for keeping much food in his cupboards. So long as he had a plentiful supply of coffee he was happy. Jack had scavenged around earlier but all he had come up with was a packet of crackers, that had seen better days and a piece of cheese, which he had decided to pass on.

Once Janet had assured herself that Daniel was doing okay she had packed her bag and left for home leaving strict instructions for Jack O'Neill to contact her if there was any change. Daniel was still sleeping, his blood pressure was still slightly raised and he was running a temperature but Janet was confident that the medication was helping and that he would soon be feeling much better.

Jack watched TV and flicked through some of Daniel's magazines and journals while waiting for Sam and Teal'c to arrive with food. He checked on Daniel at regular intervals, lighting a small lamp on the dresser when it got too dark for him to see. Daniel continued to sleep, he was a lot less restless and Jack hoped that the medication was working. He hated to see Daniel suffering, and he did see this, far too often for his liking. He had just administered the next dose of medication when there was a gentle knock at the door and Jack opened the door to find the two remaining members of SG1 loaded down with pizza boxes and beer.

"Come in," Jack whispered, ushering them into the kitchen.

"How's Daniel sir?" Sam whispered back. Jack found a pile of paper napkins in a drawer and these together with a bottle opener was all they would need, in his opinion, for their meal together.

"Do we not require plates O'Neill?" Teal'c enquired as he realised none were forthcoming.

"Teal'c you never, I repeat never, eat pizza off a plate," Jack educated the Jaffa.

Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and reached for a few of the napkins ready for when the melted cheese dripped.

"Sir?" Sam wasn't going to be happy to sit down munching slices of pizzas until she was sure Daniel was okay.

"He's doing good, Carter," Jack put her mind at rest. "Janet's dosed him up and he's sleeping like a baby."

Sam smiled and settled down in a corner of the couch with a slice of pizza, happy in the knowledge that Daniel wasn't lying in bed suffering while they were enjoying themselves.

**********

Daniel woke and for a moment couldn't remember where he was. He was aware firstly that his headache had receded slightly and secondly that he needed to pee. As he tried to raise himself in the bed he felt a familiar tug in the back of his hand and peering down could just make out, in the gloom, an IV needle and a tube snaking away. His eyes followed the tubing to a bag of fluid hooked over a picture of Abu Simbal and he guessed that this was Janet Fraiser's handiwork. Once he had manoeuvred himself so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed Daniel realised that he could hear muffled voices from the lounge. He smiled weakly to himself, it wouldn't take much to guess just who were sitting on his couch.

I'll just go and pee and then join them for a while, he thought to himself preparing to push his body up off the bed ready to stagger into the bathroom. As Daniel started to push himself off the bed he realised two things at once. The first was that his right arm and leg didn't seem to be working and secondly, as he plummeted off the bed and onto the floor he realised there was a ringing in his ears. Luckily Jack had just decided it was time to check on his patient and so, within minutes of slumping to the floor, Daniel heard the bedroom door open and Jack yell for Teal'c and Carter.

"Daniel what the hell happened?" Jack asked kneeling next to the prone figure.

Daniel peered at the anxious faces hovering about him but, for the life of him, he couldn't remember where he was or why he was there.

"Call Fraiser," he heard Jack yell, above the noise of the ringing in his ears, and Daniel turned his head slightly to watch Sam head towards the telephone on the bedside table. It was odd, he thought as he gazed at her, he was sure he only knew one Sam Carter, so why were there two of them picking up the telephone. He switched his gaze to where he knew Jack was crouching and tried to focus on his friend. Two Jack O'Neill's swam into view but, as Daniel continued to gaze in confusion, these images started to disappear as his vision faded and he was left in total greyness.

"Jack, help me," he murmured. He felt strong arms hold him tight but even these and the whispered words of reassurance weren't enough to stop Daniel slipping into unconsciousness.

**********

"Well?" Jack asked as soon as Janet Fraiser had finished her preliminary examination of the unconscious archaeologist.

"I need to get him back to the SGC so I can carry out some tests," Janet Fraiser informed the worried trio before heading to the phone to call for an ambulance.

"What do you think it is?" Sam asked, worried by the pale and unresponsive state of her friend and colleague.

"I don't know, it could be a number of things," Janet confessed and this together with her worried frown did nothing to reassure the remaining members of SG1.

Once back at the SGC Janet had Daniel whisked into the infirmary, leaving Jack, Sam and Teal'c standing in the corridor.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm staying right here until she comes back out," Jack announced determinedly, looking around for something to sit on.

"I imagine Dr. Fraiser will be some considerable time O'Neill," Teal'c said, "I will meditate in my room until that time."

Jack nodded his understanding and turned to see what Sam would have to say.

"I'll wait too," she said, "I'll find some chairs for us." Jack smiled. He would be glad of her company. He knew how much Sam had missed Daniel when he had been ascended and how his 'death' had affected her. She returned with two uncomfortable looking chairs and together the two colleagues began their vigil.

**********

Hours had passed, Sam had occasionally gone to get coffee for them both and Jack had stood up and paced the corridor to relieve his sore butt but still no one had come out of the infirmary with any news.

"I'm going in there in a minute," Jack threatened for the umpteenth time.

Sam sighed, "I'm sure Janet will let us know something as soon as she can," she reassured the tense Colonel.

"No, enough is enough, I'm going in." Jack headed, purposefully, towards the closed infirmary door but, before he could get there, it opened and the petite Base Medical Officer appeared.

"Well?" Jack asked anxiously while Sam merely stood up and looked questioningly at Janet Fraiser, willing it to be good news.

"As far as we can tell, Colonel, Daniel is suffering a Basilar Artery Migraine attack."

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked. It hadn't looked like a migraine attack to him when he had found Daniel on the floor just before he had lost consciousness.

"Sit down and let me explain," Janet suggested and, once the two Air Force officers were seated, she launched into a medical explanation of their friend's condition.

Basilar Artery Migraine is distinguishable from a normal migraine attack by the inclusion of visual, cerebellar and brainstem disturbances, and there is evidence to suggest that a trauma can trigger such an attack," Janet started to explain. "Daniel has the classic symptoms, tinnitus, blindness and right hemiplegia..."

Blind, deaf, paralysed, Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hands were shaking and his mouth was so dry that he couldn't form his next question. Luckily Sam still retained the power of speech.

"Is it permanent?" she whispered, hardly able to bear Janet's reply.

Janet smiled, "luckily no," she said, hearing the relieved release of breath from both of her listeners.

"At the moment Daniel has no vision and severe ringing in his ears, add to that totally paralysis of his right arm and leg and pins and needles and you have a classic case of BAM. He was confused when he first regained consciousness and he is still a little out of it but we've started him on some more appropriate medication now."

"How long will it last?" Jack finally managed to blurt out.

"These attacks usually last anything between 24 hours and a week, sir," Janet explained, "and I will have to keep Daniel on preventive medication for a while but, hopefully, he'll be fully fit in a couple of weeks."

Sam and Jack smiled happily. "Can we see him?" Sam asked desperate to see Daniel for herself.

"The meds have made him very sleepy," Janet explained, "which is as well as he was getting rather anxious about his symptoms despite my reassurance, but you can have 5 minutes."

Jack was through the infirmary door before Janet had finished speaking and she and Sam exchanged smiles as they followed him to Daniel's bedside.

Daniel was asleep as Jack and Sam tiptoed closer to his bedside to reassure themselves. He looked pale but apart from that and the various wires and tubes monitoring his condition he looked as if he were just resting. Sam bent down and gently kissed Daniel's forehead before moving aside to allow Jack O'Neill nearer.

"You're sure he's going to be okay?" Sam whispered to Janet Fraiser as they watched the Colonel settle himself into the hard plastic chair at Daniel's bedside.

"Yes I'm sure Sam," Janet reassured her friend before turning to Jack O'Neill.

"Colonel I don't remember saying you could stay with Daniel," she said sternly.

Jack didn't bother to answer, he knew that she knew there was no way in hell he was leaving Daniel's side until his friend woke up.

Janet shook her head resigned to the fact that the Colonel was going to clutter up her infirmary whether she liked it or not.

"I'll go and catch up on some sleep if that's okay with you sir?" Sam whispered in Jack's ear as he sat at Daniel's bedside.

"You do that Carter," Jack said, never taking his eyes off his sleeping friend.

Janet and Sam exchanged amused glances as they quietly left the room knowing that Daniel was in good hands.

**********

Nurses came and went and still Daniel slept. Jack hoped this was a good sign and that once he awoke the attack would be over. He tried to work on some reports but his mind kept wandering back to Daniel and all the bad deals life had thrown his way.

A movement from the person in the infirmary bed caught his attention and he dropped his reports on the floor and gave his full attention to Daniel. Blue eyes fluttered open and then Daniel frowned as a blurry shape hovered in front of him. Jack leaned over.

"Daniel."

"Jack?"

"I'm here."

Where?"

"Infirmary."

"Sick?"

"Didn't the Doc explain?"

"Yeah."

"Go back to sleep."

"Jack?"

"I'm here."

"Scared."

"No need, I'm here."

"Where."

"Right here."

Jack reached and took Daniel's hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Thanks Jack,"

"You're welcome Dannyboy, you're very welcome."

Jack watched carefully as Daniel drifted back to sleep but continued to hold the unresponsive hand. Daniel was sick, scared and needed a friend. Jack would be here for him and no doctor or nurse would move him from Daniel's bedside.

When Janet Fraiser entered Daniel's room the following morning she found the archaeologist sleeping soundly. The Colonel was still sitting on the hard plastic chair but his hand grasped Daniel's and his head was uncomfortably cradled on his other arm that was resting on the side of the bed. He was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"How Daniel can sleep through that I don't know," Janet commented to the nurse accompanying her.

Janet managed to check Daniel's vital signs without disturbing the Colonel. As she administered another dose of medication into Daniel's IV she noticed confused blue eyes watching her.

"Hi Daniel, how do you feel?" she whispered.

"Thirsty." Daniel knew he wouldn't be able to answer any of Janet's questions if he didn't get some moisture back into his mouth.

She nodded and took the cup of ice chips from the nurse and offered Daniel a spoonful. He closed his eyes savouring the moment as the cool wetness dribbled down his parched throat. He licked his lips and looked hopefully for more of the same.

"Later Daniel," Janet promised handing the cup back to the nurse.

Jack stirred slightly, grunted a couple of times but didn't wake up. Daniel tried to turn his head slightly towards the noise but the effort was too much.

"Jack?" he asked. Janet nodded, smiling. "Sleeping like a baby," she told Daniel as she picked up his chart and started her examination.

"Any headache?"

"Not really, just kinda fuzzy."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three?"

"Good, what about your hearing, are your ears still ringing?"

Daniel considered the question for a moment. "Just a sort of low hum." he finally said.

Janet lifted Daniel's right hand. "Can you squeeze my fingers?" The grip was weak but Janet was happy that the hemiplegia was improving. She lifted the covers from the base of the bed to reveal Daniel's bare feet. She checked his left leg first and, getting normal responses, moved to the right. Again the responses were diminished but better than when he had first been admitted to the infirmary and Janet tucked the covers back over his feet satisfied that the worst of the attack was over.

"Well done, Dr. Jackson, I think you'll live," Janet joked just as Jack groaned and raised his head from the bed wincing as his neck spasmed. 

What about Jack?" Daniel replied as the Colonel rubbed his neck and then his back.

"Nothing doing as he's told won't cure," Janet said trying to keep a straight face as Jack became aware of his surroundings and the fact that his friend, unconscious only the day before and frightening the hell out of everyone, was now joking about him with the Base Physician.

Jack looked from Daniel to Janet and back again before finally speaking.

"Daniel are you okay? Janet is he okay?"

Both Daniel and Janet laughed.

"He's going to be fine Colonel. The worst of the attack is over and now he just needs to rest and regain his strength."

Jack heaved a sigh of relief.

"Can I go home?" Daniel knew what the answer would be but asked it anyway.

"In a couple of days Daniel, you're going to be weak for a while and I want to be sure you don't overdo things and have a relapse."

Daniel sighed. He hated being stuck in the infirmary but knew better than to waste his time arguing with Janet Fraiser.

As Jack stood up and flexed his aching muscles Janet raised the head of the bed so that Daniel could sit up a little. He still looked pale but he was alert and complaining which was always a good sign.

"Why don't you go and shower Colonel while my nurses make Dr. Jackson more comfortable," Janet suggested.

**********

Janet Fraiser had been right, Daniel discovered as he served his sentence of confinement in the infirmary. He was still very tired and between visits from Sam, Jack and Teal'c he slept. Janet had instructed her nurses to make sure he ate and didn't do any work whatsoever so Daniel had little to do except rest and think.

He thought about his time in Chicago with Sarah years before when they were both young archaeologists. He remembered their brief relationship and how it ended. He admitted to himself that, although they would always be good friends, he didn't have any romantic feelings for Sarah Gardner. That admission in itself brought Daniel a sense of peace and closure for the events that had occurred when Sarah was taken as a host.

Without the aid of a psychiatrist, psychologist or psychotherapist Daniel spent the quiet hours in the infirmary thinking back over his life, his joining the Stargate programme, his short time with Sha're. He forced himself to come to terms with the fact that, although he had been able to free Sarah from the Goau'ld he hadn't been able to do the same for his wife. He rationalised that his path in life had been chosen many years before and that he was totally comfortable with his life now. If Sha're hadn't been taken as a host, if he had continued to live on Abydos, would he have been happy? If he was totally honest with himself he doubted it. He had to admit that there had always been an adventurous streak running through him. He doubted whether, idyllic as it was, he could have remained on Abydos forever.

Over the few days Janet Fraiser insisted he remain in bed Daniel found a new peace with himself. For years he had agonised over the loss of his wife, the many things he wished he could have changed. He had thought ascension was the answer but he now remembered enough to understand that it had been even more restricting than his life on earth. It had been a long and sometimes tortuous journey, but now Daniel Jackson was at peace, with himself, with his life and with his memories.

**********

"Hey Janet says if you can stand up you can leave."

Daniel raised his head from the archaeological journal Sam had smuggled in earlier and smiled.

"Really?"

"Scout's honour." Jack made an attempt at the Scout salute before perching on the end of Daniel's bed.

"Actually Colonel I said once Daniel was mobile you could take him home to convalesce for at least another week," Janet Fraiser added as she followed the Colonel into Daniel's room.

"Same thing," Jack insisted, winking at Daniel.

It took a couple of days. Daniel was astonished at how weak he was. Although Janet had assured him that he would regain full use of his right arm and leg within a week, he found himself struggling around the infirmary with a walking frame. He was frustrated at his inability to walk, or more accurately shuffle, for more than a few minutes before his legs turned to jelly and he had to be helped back to bed.

Finally the combine begging of Jack O'Neill and Daniel wore Janet down and she agreed to allow Jack to take Daniel home on the strict understanding that he rested.

Jack pushed Daniel's wheelchair towards the car while Sam carried Daniel's bags and Teal'c the aluminium walker that, despise it as he may, Daniel still relied on to get him from A to B.

"We'll be over tomorrow evening," Sam promised as she kissed Daniel warmly on the cheek before Jack helped him into the passenger seat.

Daniel nodded and smiled. Sam was relieved to see him smile, he did it a lot lately, she mused. She didn't know what had transpired during Daniel's time in the infirmary but, she considered, it must have been something positive, she hadn't seen Daniel so happy since...actually ever."

Jack O'Neill had similar thoughts about his friend and hoped that he could get to the bottom of this once they were home together. Daniel wasn't the easiest person to get information out of if he didn't want you to and Jack wasn't good at talking about feelings but over the years the pair had come to know one another pretty well and words were not always necessary.

"So do you want to go straight to bed?" Jack asked as Daniel shuffled into the house clinging tightly to the handles of the walker.

"No, I'm sick of lying in bed," Daniel replied, heading slowly but purposefully towards the couch and the TV.

Jack knew better than to argue and so, dropping Daniel's bag in the spare room, he left his friend channel hopping and went to make some lunch for them both.

Much to Jack's surprise Daniel ate the sandwich and drank the juice without complaint and then, at Jack's insistence, slid down on the couch and allowed Jack to cover him with the throw. Within seconds he was fast asleep, the TV remote still clasped in his hand.

This was the pattern of life over the next few days. Sam and Teal'c visited nearly every evening and Janet Fraiser called in on her way home but apart from that Jack and Daniel were left to their own devices. Jack used the time to do some odd jobs around the house and Daniel divided his time between the couch and shuffling around watching Jack work. One evening, when Sam and Teal'c had left and Jack and Daniel were sitting on the porch together Jack broached the subject of Sarah Gardner and Daniel's feelings about her and what had happened to Sha're. In a rare moment of togetherness Daniel explained his feelings to Jack and how he had, while in the infirmary, come to terms with his new life back on earth.

Jack had listened and, once Daniel had finished, Jack reached over and patted his friend's hand.

"So you're good?"

Daniel had smiled and nodded, "I'm good Jack."

Jack returned the smile. "Good."

**********

As the days passed Daniel's condition improved until he could dispense with the walker. A final visit to Janet Fraiser and a thorough medical examination confirmed that the BAM attack was over and that, given the cause of the attack, it was unlikely he would suffer another, unless he came across a ribbon device again.

"So I'm fully fit?" Daniel begged. He knew the rest of SG1 were getting bored with their stand down from active duty but he also knew that they refused to go off world without him.

"Clear for duty as from now," Janet said signing off his file and closing it.

Daniel jumped up, kissed the astonished doctor and dashed out of her office to give his colleagues the good news. The following day General Hammond gave SG1 the all clear to visit P3X-987 and both he and Dr. Fraiser watched the team go through the Stargate together. They were both aware of the change in Daniel but neither of them would ever know quite how the young archaeologist had reached this stage. Did it really matter? SG1 was a team, a happy and confident team and that, after all, was what the world needed in its fight against the Goau'ld.

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Notes: Just a small fic to end Chimera satisfactorily (in my opinion) Let me know   
>  if you agree.

* * *

>   
>  © 9th February 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the  
>  property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and  
>  all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together  
>  with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA  
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret  
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not  
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for  
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are  
>  the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

  



End file.
